Christmas Nightmare
by TzuiAssassian
Summary: A poem of Negi's dream on the twentyfourth of December. But...was it a dream?


**_-Christmas Nightmare- _**

It was almost Christmas time in Japan  
All the children and adults in the land  
Were excited and cheery and just couldn't wait  
For Christmas day, so don't stay up late.

However not everything is as it would look  
No it wasn't, because just like a book  
Everything can change in a moment, a glance  
So wish those in trouble and ask for a chance.

In the school of Mahora, the girls were ecstatic  
Though some people were anxious and some people were sick  
One little child could not sleep at all, tossing and turning  
A nightmare was created during this holiday season.

"No, no!" He would scream in his dream  
His head was full of ghoulish demons and monsters and things  
The roommates were out on a holiday rant  
And nothing could help him, not even a chant.

_In the dream, he was wee young, during the eve of Christmas  
__He was all alone right after the mass  
__Whilst his sister had left him all by himself; alone  
__Someone was there, no a thing. It started to moan. _

_"GAH!" The child had yelped, tears beginning to form  
__But that could not help him for the thing began to swarm  
__And soon there were two, then three, and a dozen  
__Yet the childish heart was beating fast behind the muslin. _

_Eyes widened with fear and face pale and white  
__Nothing could compare to what he had experienced that night  
__The things were now swarming faster and closer  
__Appearing more visible to the child, their features more clearer. _

_Their appearance quite ghastly and ultimately scary  
__Near-fleshless hands reaching out while to the contrary  
__Faces of terror, flesh they still got  
__But maggots crawled from the holes—their eyes bloodshot. _

_The one to the right of it wasn't symmetric  
__For it looked like a zombie and skeletal mix  
__To the left was another, its arm was still bleeding  
__And another and another, the monsters kept coming. _

_It was terrifying to the child, his body kept shaking  
__However no human was coming, no one to save him  
__He would scream and scream and scream to no avail  
__No one was around to even hear the petrified wail. _

_"Ne...Ne-kan.." He was able to mutter  
__But he was all alone with monsters that kept on en-crowding  
__A headless ghost reached the child still terrified  
__A gash in his chest and quite disturbing—no lie. _

_"The...heart" A raspy voice said from behind  
__And appeared a human ghost staring without a mind  
__The brow of his head completely cut off  
__And to the other monsters, it let out a scoff. _

_"What way is that to treat a young lad" It said  
__"The child is still young and he still has his head  
__So leave him to me, be gone you horrid beasts!  
__This child is all mine, all mine to feast."  
__  
It grabbed the child by the arm and yanked him straight up  
__From the horrors below that sounded like 'shlup'  
__Or was it this being, who was dragging away  
__The child to another place, to another dire day? _

_"So young and yet..." The ghost whispered as if in a sleep  
__Its voice sounded like that of an old-time chimney sweep  
__His appearance wasn't as dreadful as the ghouls from below  
__So the child had relaxed more, a mistake he would soon know. _

_It was almost the time of twelve of o'clock  
__When the flying pair landed on top of a dock  
__A town was empty, no ships in the harbor  
__And the wooden planks groaned as they walked on the floor. _

_Buildings were empty and black windows set  
__On top of walls that were crumbling yet  
__The child could not see, much fear for he was young  
__An age of immaturity and the mind set only on home. _

_"We're almost there" Spoke ghost beside the child  
__"It is much better than those monsters, ya?" Its voice quite mild  
__He could only muster a shake of the head  
__While the ghost smiled because he knew another would soon be dead. _

_And just as the spirit had mentioned  
__They were soon at a house where outside was a son  
__Who could've been ordinary but something about the boy  
__Told the child the building wasn't fun like a toy. _

_"Inside" The ghost said, pointing half a finger  
__Yet an aura of darkness nearby still lingered  
__Even if his heart and mind said 'no'  
__The child followed the ghost inside unsure how it would go. _

_Pitch-black encompassed the child in seconds  
__As the ghost, a shimmering blue, continued to beckon  
__And as the child continued, a jolt went down his spine  
__Whilst they stopped at a door that seemed to give off a shine. _

_The door creaked as the hinges were utilized  
__Like no being lived here and walking in would end in demise  
__A torch was burning by a rusty brass holder  
__The room resembled an old kitchen, in the middle a counter. _

_The room was about four meters by four  
__Cabinets and shelves, and only the one door  
__For means of entering and exiting the room  
__Or even escaping someone's own doom. _

_The counter in the center was stained a red-black  
__And of long, chiseled markings from blades hanging on a rack  
__Beside the counter, hilts worn and metal stained as well  
__Last the floor was covered in things that had made the child fell. _

_In horror, he screamed at what he had saw  
__They were femurs and tibias and craniums, some without a jaw  
__But it didn't mater because foreshadowing would say  
__That this would be the child's last and final day. _

_"You're not getting out..." The ghost said with a pause  
__"Alive, that is!" Reaching out with a hand resembling a claw  
__The fingers grabbed around the throat of the kid  
__Throwing him on the table, clasps of bones appeared that were hid. _

_Bones kept the child from moving, from squirming also  
__Whilst the ghost grabbed a knife from the rack which was sewn  
__Of the decapitated hands and arms from those who entered the house  
__Whether a human old, young, or even a mouse. _

_It cackled again, raising the knife still  
__Tracing the areas where the blade would soon fill  
__And tears began to pour out from the kid restrained  
__Unable to escape from his last of his days. _

_Before the knife could sink into his chest  
__Before his mind and body was able to fully rest  
__He realized the boy he saw from earlier was dead  
__And it repeated over and over inside of his head... _

The child awoke from his terrifying dream  
To the sun seeping through on Christmas, it seemed  
Nothing was wrong, everything was right  
And rightfully jolly, for it was morning not night.

A tree with presents was on the coffee table today  
And the child was here, forever to stay  
Until the Rider of Nitemares comes a myth of old would say  
To wreak havoc and kill children again on Christmas Day.

_-TzuiAssassian- 12.14.2007_

Author's _quick_ Note: I am aware some of the lines have a large amount of syllables, and a couple of the couplets don't rhyme, but they did in my head... Anyways, thanks to my brother for reading it over and saying everything and anything about every line. -.- Seriously, it took him a while to read it!

Happy holidays and merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
